The present invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly a computer system for determining a value of a property.
Valuation products such as automated valuation models (AVM), drive by appraisals, desk reviews, and others that do not include an inspection have a significant short fall. They have no way of determining a condition of the property. This is less of a problem with new structures, however, as a structure ages, its condition is often the most important factor when comparing it to other similar structures. Unless a complete inspection is performed, lenders, insurance companies, or others concerned with the value of the property are unable to determine its condition.